


Things Change

by jellyjog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gang Rape, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjog/pseuds/jellyjog
Summary: When General Kenobi is held captive and violently raped, he doesn't just have to heal physically. The fact that the brutality he faced closely mirrored the fantasies that he and Cody would act out in bed doesn't help.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Other(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 230





	Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings. They're there for a reason.

Cody had stopped pretending to not be entangled with his General about two weeks after he’d gone missing in action. It wasn’t that he’d wanted to--he’d fully intended to keep whatever it was that they had a secret, but he just couldn’t hold it in anymore. He wasn’t a Jedi. He couldn’t release his emotions into the Force. He was a commander being forced to lead the search for the man he loved, and every day he’d failed to bring him home had grated on him until he’d finally broken down,  leaning forward until his helmet rested against Rex’s own, his body shaking with silent sobs

Thank the gods or the force or whatever guided their lives that Rex and the 501st and an overprotective Anakin Skywalker were all there to help hold him together, because it didn’t get better when they found him. There wasn’t any relief when Cody burst into the room to see his General bound and bloody with dried tear tracks visible under the piece of cloth wrapped around his eyes.

His General flinched when the door opened. Flinched. Like an injured animal. He probably felt like one too, because there was dried blood and other fluids on his thighs and whip marks on his skin. Bite marks that would be impossible to conceal, even under Obi-Wan’s usually modest clothes, instead deep and dark and still-bloody where they littered his jaw, his neck, all the way down across his too-pale skin.

He couldn’t help but wonder if this was his fault, in a way. If they’d taken the General’s clothes, they would have surely seen the deep but well cared for marks that Cody himself had left. The ones that had been intended just for them.

“Obi-Wan?” Cody called his name, his blaster dropping to his side as he ran forward, even as Rex yelled at him to clear the damn room first. He barely heard it, blindly expecting the others to watch his back as he tore the blindfold off of his General’s eyes. They stayed closed even with the blindfold removed, and something in Cody broke a little more at that. His hands went to the pocket on his calf, where all the 212th kept their medkits. He cursed quietly, fumbling as he worked the pocket open with shaking hands.

“Cody?” Obi-Wan seemed surprised. Too surprised. Cody knew his General could recognize him in the Force.

“It’s me, Obi-Wan, I’m here.” He managed to pull out a tube of bacta, but he couldn’t figure out where to begin applying it. The man before him was littered with injuries. “I’m here.”

“Get it off, please, Cody,” Obi-Wan whimpered, a small sob escaping with his words. Out of the corner of his eye he could see some of the men shooting worried glances back at him from where they were pulling security. Jedi didn’t sob. “My wrist, get it off.” Obi-Wan held his arm up weakly, calling attention to the small cuff there. It wasn’t attached to anything else, and it hardly seemed a priority.

“General you’re bleeding. You need medical attention. You can’t think straight,” Cody whispered soothingly, one hand moving to run through the man’s matted hair, and pausing when he received only a shudder in response. He began applying the bacta, infinitely grateful when Helix arrived at his side.

“Please, get it off,” Obi-Wan pleaded again.

“Get him to quiet down, Commander,” Helix whispered. “He’s freaking out the shinies.”

“Obi-Wan.” Cody looked at him pleadingly, grabbing at his wrist. “Obi-Wan it’s not attached to anything.”

“Please,” Obi-Wan sobbed. “Cody, please.” Obi-Wan clutched at him, his words desperate. He hissed in pain as Helix continued looking him over.

“We can’t do this here Commander,” Helix said, his voice worried. “This could be a trap, and his injuries aren’t immediately life threatening. We need to get him to safety before we deal with this.”

“Come on, General,” Cody said gently. He desperately wanted to tend to him now but he knew he’d never forgive himself if they stayed and Obi-Wan got hurt because of it. “We need to go, come on. Rex, comm Skywalker. Have him meet us back at the ship.” Rex nodded. Obi-Wan wailed. One of the shinies visibly recoiled. 

“L--let go,” Obi-Wan said desperately. “Please don’t, just, just take it off. Please.” His voice faltered and cracked on nearly every word. How long had he gone without water? Had--had his throat seen another sort of abuse? Considering the blood and… other various fluids on the rest of him he had to assume it had.

He gathered his General in his arms and nodded to Rex, wordlessly directing him to lead the formation out. He wasn’t going first with an armful of General. 

Skywalker was snarling when they got back. It didn’t help that Obi-Wan was still begging senselessly to be released, whining in pain at every step. He glared at Cody as if it was his fault Kenobi was hurt. As if he was responsible because he held the man in his arms. He only backed down after he tried to take Kenobi from him and the wailing escalated, clammy hands clutching desperately at Cody’s armor in an attempt to not be taken away.

“No! Don’t--don’t let them take me Cody, please. Please, not again.” His words devolved into sobs and Skywalker’s fists were clenched as he reluctantly drew away. The General looked at Cody like he might kill him before snapping at him and Helix to follow him to the medbay.

Anakin didn’t leave the room as General Kenobi was placed into a bed--the medics clustering around to begin their examination--and he didn’t calm down. Ahsoka came to try to help but he snapped at her to go, and it might have been the only thing he’d said that Cody agreed with.

She didn’t need to see this shit.

As Obi-Wan failed to calm, continuing to thrash and wail despite all attempts to reassure him, Helix finally gave him a hypo that knocked him out. The whimpers of pain and fear slowly turned into deep but shaky breaths, and then he started where the damage was the worst--where blood was still leaking. He rolled the General onto his side and moved his legs to tuck up into his chest, the unconscious form limply and easily yielding to the medic’s ministrations as he began to examine just how violently he’d been raped.

The answer was very. Very violently, and if the aggressors were all humanoid then there was enough semen still in him to indicate at least ten people. Not to mention the cum that had dried on his thighs and in his hair, or the fact that he’d been held captive for three weeks. Helix shook his head as he continued to report his findings. There was no way of telling what the number actually was, just that it was probably more than ten.

Obi-Wan was shifted as his treatment continued, his right arm falling limply off the side of the medical cot until it was tucked back at his side. More and more injuries became apparent as he was moved. Cody’s blood boiled, and when Skywalker ignited his blade he thought the other man might have cracked enough to actually kill him, like he clearly wanted to.

Instead he sliced through the cuff on Obi-Wan’s wrist before turning the blade off and giving him a vicious glare.

“If you don’t learn how to recognize a Force inhibitor in the next ten minutes I’m going to have you reassigned,” he growled. “To someone who’s not Force sensitive.”

“Yeah, okay,” Cody said blankly. He probably deserved that. “I’ll have Obi-Wan teach me.”

“Quit calling him that,” Skywalker snapped, his gaze getting yet more fire behind it. “He’s your General. Act like it.” Cody sat blankly at the side of the bed, staring at Obi-Wan. At his slack face, still pretty despite the pale color, the dark rings under his eyes, and the marks of violent sex and claim that hadn’t come from him. The relaxed pull of his face could almost convince someone he was sleeping, not drugged, and Cody wanted nothing more than to pull him into his arms and  _ comfort _ him. To make it all better somehow.

If he tried, he thought Anakin might  _ really _ kill him.

“Yes sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment, I need the dopamine


End file.
